The following description relates to optimizing a grid for finite element solutions for simulating fluid flow, solid mechanics, fluid-solid interactions, or other properties of a subterranean region.
Flow models have been used to simulate fluid flow in wellbores and other environments. A flow model can use a numerical technique such as a finite element method for the simulation. A finite element method can include a distribution of elements over the simulation domain.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.